Ace of Spades
by coolgamer
Summary: Ace sets out on his sevententh birthday to make a name for himself and show the world what he could do. He has three years to uphold his promise to his brothers before they meet again. An ASL story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a part of my ASL series, it's getting posted way later then the main story and Sabo's story, but that's because I was having trouble with Ace's crew. **

**Summary: Ace sets out on his seventeenth birthday from Dawn Island, intending to make a name for himself and live free as he and his brother's promised.**

**~Departure~**

A young man with raven hair stared out over the ocean, the wind lightly blowing his hair. His black eyes gazed out into the horizon, not really taking note of anything they passed over. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he leaned against the railing, mind wondering over the offer that had been given to him. His mind kept returning to his brothers, far away from him now, what would they think. He sighed as he remembered. It had been two years ago that he had left home.

~_Two Years Before_~

Ace was readying the small fishing boat since dawn, unable to sleep for once due to his excitement. As the sun rose higher he heard the arrival of one of his brothers. He could feel his long-time friend's eyes on his back as he put the rest of his supplies in the boat. A wind blew calmly through the air, his long raven locks being blown about as he straightened.

The raven turned and began making his way up the hill to his younger brother, the blonde now staring at the trees hanging above him. Sabo's gaze was brought back to his older brother as he heard the raven's footsteps. Ace smiled widely as he saw the blonde's worried look despite his usual smile.

"What are you so worried about?" Ace asked the blonde.

Sabo sighed. "I'm worried about you, you idiot. Knowing you as soon as you step off this island you'll be in big trouble."

Ace frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean Ace," the blonde replied with a teasing smirk.

The two were quiet, the raven now frowning at the blonde who eventually stopped smirking. They stood there in silence, just listening to the sounds of the rustling leaves and watching each other, each wanting to say something but unable to form the words. Ace watched as Sabo uncomfortably pulled at the collar of his blue dress-shirt. Ace shuffled about as well, both lost in deep thought.

"You're really leaving?" Sabo asked, Ace noting the tone of sadness in the voice.

"Yeah..." Ace said after a moment, before he grinned at Sabo, "Looks like I beat you to it. You always said you were going to set out first."

Sabo glared at his brother in annoyance. "I did set out first, but my ship kind of exploded."

The raven frowned as Sabo mentioned the incident from seven years before, and Sabo's glare fell into a guilty look for bringing it up that incident. It was a touchy subject amongst the brothers, especially Ace and Luffy because they had thought Sabo died. Sabo grinned at Ace after a moment. Ace smiled back, forcing the thoughts of the past out of his mind.

"If you keep spacing out, I'm just going to steal your ship," Sabo teased.

Ace playfully glared. "Nope! I'm the eldest so I get to leave first!"

"You're only older by a few months, what would it hurt if I came with you now?" Sabo questioned.

Ace glanced back at the forest behind the blonde. "Luffy'd be alone."

Sabo raised an eyebrow. Ace knew there was an argument coming. "And he won't be alone when I leave in three months?"

Ace scratched the back of his head: Sabo had used that argument a lot and Ace had no way to beat it. "Okay, maybe I just don't want my kid brother tagging along."

"What was that?" Sabo growled as he moved to hit the older boy.

Ace brought his hands up to block the hits that came from the angry blonde. Soon the two were wrestling like they did as kids, neither giving an inch. The blonde began to smile as he continued to fight with his brother, showing he wasn't really mad, and the two enjoyed their daily ritual. As they stopped to catch their breath the two smiled sadly, realizing this would be the last time they would spar like this.

"You need to help him get stronger," Ace commented after a few moments.

Sabo jerked at the words. "Luffy?"

"Luffy's strong, but he can still improve. You can help him do that," Ace stated, looking to the forest again.

Sabo glanced at Ace. "I suppose..."

Ace went to speak again, but a shout from the forest interrupted him. He broke out into a huge grin as he and Sabo watched the trail intently, waiting for their younger brother to come barreling out. It didn't take long till the youngest shot out of the forest, jumping onto the elder raven excitedly.

Ace hugged their baby brother tightly, laughing at Luffy's enthusiasm. Ace faintly heard the crunching of approaching footsteps but ignored it in favor of his baby brother. Finally, after a few minutes of the two brothers hugging, Ace pushed Luffy off of him and turned his attention to the others. Upon seeing Makino standing next to Sabo, Ace felt a blush begin to spread across his face.

Even though it had been seven years since he met the woman, he still blushed like mad around her. Sabo loved teasing him about her being his first love, while Luffy only looked confused whenever it was brought up. The woman had been so kind to him, and for no reason. It was thanks to her that he would be able to thank Shanks properly once he met the man.

Ace glanced back at the forest, a frown on his face. He had hoped their foster mother would come see him off. The bandits were all gathered around, but the woman wasn't and it made Ace feel disappointed. He knew it was the woman's way; she hated admitting she actually liked the brats in her care. She had known and cared for Ace since he was a baby. Really she was the only mother he knew despite the stories he had been told of his birth mother.

Ace broke out into another grin as he turned to his boat, standing tall. He wouldn't let the absence of the bandit leader get him down. The others followed him to the coast, various looks on their faces. Sabo and Luffy stood at the front of the smiling and cheering group of bandits, some of which were trying to hide their tears at the raven's departure. Ace paused and turned back to the group, looking at the bandits more than anyone else.

"Can you pass a message on to Dadan for me?" He asked, his hat hiding his eyes.

A bandit moved forward. "What do you want to tell the boss?"

"Tell her..."Ace paused, scratching the back of his neck, he finally met the bandit's eyes with a huge grin, "Tell her thanks for everything!"

The bandits all promised to do so, some breaking down crying fully now, especially Dogra and Magra. Sabo smiled, standing next to his little brother, as Ace pushed off from the island, steering out into the ocean. As he got further out, he turned back to the island waving his arm to them all.

"Good luck out there Ace!" Luffy shouted, the bandits joining in.

"You just wait! I'll make a name for myself in no time!" Ace yelled back.

He saw Sabo move forward. "Ace!"

Ace stilled on the ship for a moment, watching the island begin to get further away. Ace waited, knowing that what the blonde needed to say was important. Ace saw the blonde straighten again and stand tall.

"Remember our promise!" Sabo shouted as loud as he could.

Ace thrust one fist high in the air. "To be free!"

Ace watched as Sabo threw his arm up in the air at Ace's words, and saw Luffy do the same. Ace turned his attention from his brothers, focusing on steering the boat from the island. The bag at his feet had several maps in it of the islands in the area-he'd start by sailing to each of the seas to gather his crew, then it was on to the Grand Line.

Ace stared out over the sea, a small smile on his face. He'd show the world who he was and what he could do. He'd make the world see him for who he was-not who his father was-and he'd live free just as he promised his brothers. Ace smiled. He had a lot of ground to cover before Sabo set sail, he wouldn't let his younger brother beat him.

**~End Ch. 1~**

**Before I forget again, I want to thank my Beta Reader: Lady Spritzy, for helping edit this series. She too has an account on here, and in my opinion really great stories, so I suggest checking her account out. **

**So this chapter is similar to the one in Sabo's story, because it's set the same day and in the same series, so it's pretty similar. I hope I did good on Ace, Sabo is more my favorite character, and I haven't had much experience writing as Ace. **

**Also I have set up an updating schedule, so I will update my One Piece stories from Saturday to Sunday morning. **

**As with my other stories I will be doing SBS corners to detail things about Ace's Crew and journey, so if you have any questions I'll answer them there similar to Oda-sensei. **

**Also check out the other stories in my ASL series: Seraphim Pirates, Sabo's journey, and A Promise from Brotherhood, which is the reunion story for the brothers and begins at Sabaody. **

**Till the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**~The First Mate~**

Ace stared up at the sky in confusion as he blinked, trying to remember what was going on. He lifted his head sleepily to see what was happening and blinked as he saw nothing familiar around him. Pulling out a map he looked at it as he tried to get a bearing on where he was. It had been at least a week since he had left, and he had been carefully following it. Unfortunately he still had narcoleptic tendencies and he needed to get a crew and fast.

Looking around he saw an island in the distance and turned the boat to head to the island. He found a small cove and tied the boat to the rocks before looking around the beach. He saw nothing to worry about and set off into the town, taking everything with him in case there were bandits about.

He noted it was a small town, even smaller then Windmill Village from the looks of it. He walked down the dirt road, ignoring the looks he received from the few people out and about. He paused at the crossroads trying to figure out what to do when he heard shouting coming from one of the directions. He turned in the direction to see several villagers looking slightly annoyed but otherwise unconcerned by the shouts.

Ace moved closer to hear what the fuss was about. "Pirates are coming!"

Ace watched as a small boy, with curly black hair and a really long nose running along a different street shouting. Ace just followed him with his eyes, not sure what to do. No one else seemed to be panicking. The kid had looked to be close to Luffy's age, making the older raven feel homesick.

"I wouldn't worry about that boy," a voice spoke from behind Ace.

He turned to see a man standing there smiling kindly. "What do you mean?"

"He's been doing that for years. He has no more family, so it's his way of getting attention or to make himself feel better. Pirates never come here," the man explained.

Ace laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Right."

"So what are you doing here young man?"

Ace straightened up. "I kind of got lost at sea and saw this island nearby. I figured I'd stock up in town."

"Well, we can't help you too much, you'll have to go into the next town over," the man spoke up as he listened to the raven's story.

"How would I get there?"

The man pointed to a path. "Just follow that road and you'll find the town after a while."

"Great. Thank you for the help." Ace bowed before heading down the path.

Ace moved down the path at a leisurely pace, enjoying the island quite a bit. Glancing around he saw a mansion overlooking the town. He briefly paused to wonder what kind of people lived there before deciding it was better to not know. Knowing the rich in Goa, the owners probably weren't the best.

It took him quite a few hours to reach the town, and he was astonished by the size of it when he arrived. He had figured a town about the size of Windmill Village, but this was actually quite large. Ace began making his way along the streets, looking for any places that may be of use to him.

He was glad when he spotted a navigation shop and headed for it, knowing it'd be his best bet. He walked inside the shop and began looking for the supplies he would need. He was really glad that Sabo had beat into his head a lot of his knowledge of navigation. He looked over the supplies, grabbing anything he didn't have already.

As he studied the maps to plan his route, he was confused at the layout of the seas. He knew the basics of the landmasses and the oceans, but he had thought there would be ways to travel between the four blues. The maps he looked at showed no such way, and it confused him greatly.

"Can I help you with something?" a young feminine voice asked.

Ace turned to look at the girl that had come up to him. "Yeah, how can I get to the other seas from the East Blue?"

The girl blinked. "Well to get to the Grand Line you would be required to use Reverse Mountain."

"I know that, what about the other three blues?"

"You would have to go via the Red Line," the girl explained.

Ace sighed. "What about ships though?"

"Nothing you can do about it, you'll have to get a new ship on the other side," the girl explained.

An older voice spoke up, "I've heard you can reach the other blues the same way you reach the Grand Line, you just have to be lucky enough to get the right path."

Ace looked at the person who had spoke and saw a young man only a few years older than him. The man wore a cowboy hat similar to Ace's but it was white instead of orange. The man nodded kindly to the girl as he picked up one of the maps to show Ace.

"If you're wanting to traverse the seas, I would suggest for your first trip going over the Red Line till you have a better ship and crew," the man explained.

Ace blinked. "How did you know about my crew situation?"

"You're here alone and asking about the other seas. Most people wouldn't bother with travel between the seas for the fact it can be a pain," the man began, "I'm guessing you're trying to build a crew. Therefore, you should start small, and not risk your life multiple times."

Ace nodded. "Right. Thanks."

Ace took the map the man held out and the rest of the things he had picked out and paid for them. He checked his money as he did that and decided he was good, if he really needed more he could always swipe some. Besides, if he needed food he could always just do his usual dine and dash.

As Ace finished paying he headed out the door and down the busy streets again. He noted, though, that he was being followed. A careful glance back as he stopped at a stall let him know it was the man from the shop. Ace smirked as he continued to do his shopping, before stopping and turning to the man.

"Hey you want to get some grub?" Ace asked the older guy.

The man blinked. "You paying?"

Ace smirked. "Of course."

The man nodded then and followed the younger boy to a nearby restaurant, and he studied the raven carefully. As they were waiting for their orders to be delivered, Ace decided to look the man over. He had shaggy brown hair and a small beard, and looked pretty normal to the raven. But he knew better.

"So how long have you known I was following you?" The man asked.

Ace laughed. "Since I left the shop. You a marine?"

The man shook his head. "No, just curious about what a kid like you is doing here."

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen I'll have you know," Ace stated in annoyance.

"Well, I'm nineteen. That makes you a kid," the man retorted with a smirk.

Ace smirked. "If I'm a kid then you're an old man."

The man frowned. "I have a name you know."

"Yeah?" Ace asked with a chuckle as the man got annoyed at him.

"It's Roberto. You are?"

"Ace."

Their food was delivered and Ace began to eat with gusto, ordering more as soon as his plate was done. Roberto could only stare, barely done with his first by the time Ace had finished six plates. Roberto finished his after getting over his shock and just watched the kid in amazement.

"So what are you doing here, kid?" Roberto asked after a while, getting sick from watching the raven eat.

Ace looked up at the man. "Got lost. Looking for a crew to sail with."

"And where are you sailing to?"

"Where all pirates sail to," Ace answered simply.

Roberto quirked an eyebrow. "When did you set out?"

"At least a week or two ago."

Roberto laughed. "Not doing so well, are you?"

"It's an adventure when things don't go as planned," Ace stated, thinking back to his baby brother.

"So what now?" Roberto asked.

Ace straightened his hat and stood up, smirking back at Roberto. Roberto watched the kid, getting a really uneasy feeling about the brat all of a sudden. Ace smirked and broke out into a run all of a sudden as the waitress came back with the check. Roberto yelled out to him as the kid left the restaurant.

"The check sir?" The waitress asked nervously.

Roberto spun around and looked at the girl before looking at the table, hoping he hadn't been tricked. Sure enough, he didn't find any money laying left behind. He nervously glanced at the check before cursing at the huge amount. He tipped his hat in apology before tearing after the kid. He ran down the streets, fleeing from the men chasing him to get him to pay the bill.

He finally stopped after several long minutes of nonstop running. As he bent over to catch his breath, he heard a loud laugh from further into the alley, and as he straightened he was met with the wide grin of the kid from earlier. Roberto glared at him, and the kid only smirked back.

"Pretty good."

Roberto's glare deepened. "That was unbelievable."

"I did it all the time with my brothers," Ace stated as if that made up for it.

"I'm not one of your brothers," Roberto snapped.  
>"You're right you're not," Ace agreed as he looked Roberto over. "You are, however, one of my crew."<p>

Roberto sputtered. "Your crew? When the hell did I agree to that?"

"So what now? You're wanted for a dine and dash," Ace commented.

"I'm sure they'll understand when I explain."

"People aren't that understanding. My boat is docked at the hamlet near here if you decide to join me. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Ace began walking away from the man, leaving Roberto staring after him in stunned silence. Ace smirked, as he lowered his hat to hide his eyes from the people on the street. He really hoped the guy showed up. Ace began making his way back to the cove his boat was tied up at. He couldn't wait till the morning.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you guys like the chapter, Ace took the longest to write due to the details with travel between the seas. I realized that Roberto came from Gecko Island similar to Usopp and was originally going to have Ace just land in another town, but I thought it'd be fun if he landed near Syrup Village, so Usopp cameo! Also dine and dashes, I really couldn't resist. **

**Again thanks to my best beta-reader, okay my only beta-reader but still, Lady Spritzy, for putting up with me and my stories when she is very busy herself. She also deals with me on a weekly basis outside of writing, so she must have the patience or the attitude of a saint. I thank her also for being the reason I'm into One Piece in the first place, it's all her fault!**

**Well I'm going to start the SBS corner now, I don't have all the information on the Spade Pirates for their biographies like I do the Seraphim pirates. Those will be developed as time goes on though! **

**Also you guys can ask anything in the SBS corner and I will answer them to the best of my abilities, unless it's something to be revealed later then that will have to wait. **

**SBS Corner!**

**1. Where is Roberto from?**

**I took his design from the Spade Pirates crew member that was listed, the last one after Ace if you see the listing on the wiki. His name and most of those of the Spade Pirates came from names of pirates, because I tried to have some good names. The reason for his naming is he looked like he may be Hispanic in the picture, and the name kind of stuck after that.**

**2. Roberto's character biography**

**Age - 19**

**Position on the crew - First-mate, Swordsman, Fisherman**

**Sea of Origin - East Blue**

**End of SBS corner!**

**Now it's time for my favorite piece!**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Amorphous Sapphire: Yay, so happy! I've read several and I liked the idea, so I began this series. I thought Ace's first love being Makino would be a cute idea, and something for him to be teased on, he's such a cutie! I think it's good I have all my limbs as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well till next time then folks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**~The Beginning of a Crew~**

Ace yawned as he stretched, sitting up on the sand to stare out over the ocean. A lazy smile came to his face as he enjoyed the early morning air. He'd never get tired of being able to look over the ocean when he first awoke. He couldn't wait to see the ocean in all its glory at any time of day.

Ace stayed still, a small smirk appearing as he heard the sound of feet on the sand. He didn't look up as a person came to stand next to him, watching the sea as well. Ace sat there, not planning on saying anything to the man.

The man sighed, realizing he'd be getting nothing from the boy. "So when do we sail?"

Ace looked up at Roberto, a grin replacing the smirk. "As soon as I get some breakfast."

Roberto sighed. "You haven't ate yet? I would have expected you to."

"What's that mean?" Ace looked at the man confused.

"Nothing Captain," Roberto replied.

Ace's grin faltered before he stood, brushing the comment off. He didn't really care what Roberto thought. Ace stretched as he began making his way to the hamlet, Roberto following him up the slope. As they reached the town, Ace began keeping an eye out for the restaurant he had seen the day before.

They sat down at a table and once they ordered Roberto pulled out a map he had. Ace watched in interest as the man laid it on the table. He placed the map in the middle so that Ace could see it as well and the raven leaned forward to look it over.

Roberto tapped an island. "This is where we're at."

"Alright."

Roberto traced a line from the island to the Red Line. "Here is where we need to go. I suggest we chose where to go from the Red Line now."

"Okay."

Roberto placed another map down, this one showing the positions of the four oceans. "Which ocean are we wanting to head for?"

Ace studied the map looking them over. It'd be simple going to the North Blue first, since the other two involved having to go through Reverse Mountain. Ace paused as he noticed the fact that the islands were broken up like that.

"How would we reach the West or South Blue?"

"I heard that there was a tunnel underneath Reverse Mountain, but it's considered dangerous for the fact it's under the mountain. Most people, I believe, travel to the Holy Land and pass through there to reach the other oceans," Roberto explained as he pointed along the map.

Ace frowned. "I'd rather avoid the Holy Land."

Roberto raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. "So we'll try the Reverse Mountain path?"

Ace nodded. "It seems the fastest."

"Then where shall we head first?"

Ace looked the map over. "We'll go to North Blue, since we don't have to go through Reverse Mountain. Then we'll go to the West Blue and end in the South Blue."

"Any special reason?"

"No," Ace answered with a frown, and Roberto could tell he was hiding something.

"How many crew members do you want before we enter the Grand Line?"

Ace thought for a moment. "At least eight. Nine if you include me."

Roberto nodded and began rolling up the maps as the waitress arrived with their food. Ace excitedly began digging into the meal, and soon ordered another plate. Roberto could only chuckle, though he wondered if they'd have to run again. As he finished his plate Roberto looked around the shop, waiting for his captain to finish.

He blinked as he saw a kid enter the store and looking around for something. The kid's eyes landed on them and he moved forward, trying to have a brave face. Roberto saw him shaking slightly. The kid stood in front of their table. Ace didn't seem to notice as he ate.

"What do you want kid?" Roberto asked after a moment.

The kid stared at him. "If you're pirates, I order you to leave. I have 100 men under my command and if you try and attack the village then we will beat you."

Roberto arched an eyebrow. "That's a lie."

The kids eyes widened. "How did you-"

Ace cut off the kids panicked response. "We better get going Roberto before he attacks us."

Roberto looked at his captain in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Ace didn't reply only stood up and put his money on the table. Roberto noted that it was a bit more then was required. Ace began to make his way from the table and out the door. Roberto following behind, a bit confused at the captain. He heard hurried footsteps behind him and saw the kid following, looking confused.

"Why aren't you mad or anything?" he asked confused.

Ace turned to him and smirked. "I'd run along if I were you kid. You're lucky I just ate or you'd be my next meal."

"What!?" The kid cried out in horror, shaking even more.

Ace's smirk widened. "Run and find your followers, kid, or they may end up missing you."

The kid cried out and ran off from them, Ace laughing as he did so. Roberto only looked on, confused as they began walking back to the beach. Roberto studied his captain, flabbergasted at what just happened.

As they reached the boat and began setting off, Roberto glanced at his captain who looked fondly back at the island. His look seemed almost sad and lonely, as if he was missing something important. Ace glanced at him as he noticed the constant staring.

Ace sighed. "My youngest brother is the same age as that kid. Luffy gets so excited, just like him. I had to go along with the lies."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two. Sabo is a few months younger than I am and then there's Luffy who is three years younger."

Roberto smiled. "You must miss them."

"I do, but we'll meet again as pirates."

"They're going to be pirates as well?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, we promised to meet again on the sea as pirates."

Roberto laughed. "Then I have a tough order to fulfill."

Ace looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have to make sure you make a nice name for yourself before they set out," Roberto explained.

"Right!" Ace agreed.

Roberto pulled out a map, and pointed towards a group of islands. Ace looked at it and saw the islands were a bit of the ways back the way he had come. He glanced at Roberto, raising an eyebrow.

"I figured we can sail close to the Red Line by going past this island. We can start further away from Reverse Mountain in the North Blue. That way we can sail a straight route through the North Blue and end it when we reach the Red Line and Reverse Mountain," Roberto explained.

Ace nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

"Also, the island is rather big, and has a nice sized town on it. We may find another crew member there if we go," Roberto added after a moment.

"I hadn't thought of that."

Roberto sighed. "That's why you need me. You'd be lost drifting out here with no sense of direction."

"Hey!"

The two laughed as they turned the boat in the direction they needed. Roberto put the map away, gazing out over the sea as he kept them on course. He was glad he had studied navigation for a few years. He wasn't great at it but he knew enough to get them by. At least until they got a proper navigator. They could worry about that when the time came, though he hoped it would be soon.

**~End ch. 3~**

**This was again a fun chapter, I wanted to introduce Roberto a bit more and get a bond started between him and Ace. Also I couldn't resist throwing Usopp in again, which is always fun.**

**Thanks again to my beta: Lady Spritzy. For helping me out with my stories. **

**Well till next time then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**~A Navigator~**

Ace yawned as he leaned back in the booth, waiting patiently for his food to be delivered. Roberto sat across from him, in his hands the newspaper that he had gotten that morning. The man was reading it intently, staying longer on some articles then others, even going back to re-read some.

"Anything good?"

Roberto glanced up at his captain. "Apparently Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates has been arrested."

"Kuro?"

Roberto rolled his eyes at the other's ignorance. "He's a master of intelligence, he's known as Kuro of a hundred plans. Never failed in any of his plans. The Marines got lucky that they captured him."

"How smart can he be if he got caught?"

"They say he's the smartest man in the East Blue."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "What good is that?"

"Well, he wasn't captured till now."

Ace looked at Roberto. "He just got captured."

"You're hopeless."

The man went back to reading the paper as Ace looked around the shop, already bored of the small town. He glanced at the other man as he put aside a couple of papers. Ace's eyes traveled over the paper, recognizing the looks of a wanted poster.

"Whose posters?"

Roberto paused in his reading to grab the paper. "A newer pirate known as Buggy the Clown, doesn't say much about him."

"Buggy the Clown? What kind of name is that?"

Roberto held the poster up for Ace to see the man's wanted picture. "He looks like a clown."

Ace laughed as he saw the picture. "He does!"

Roberto chuckled before turning to the other paper. "Don Krieg's newest poster."

"Don Krieg?"

"The strongest pirate in this sea, has started getting together a fleet." Roberto looked the page over carefully.

"Is he strong?"

Roberto rolled his eyes. "Incredibly. And before you ask, we're not doing anything stupid." He paused. "At least right now."

Ace glared lightly at him. "Thanks."

Roberto rolled his eyes as he chuckled at the boy's reaction. Even though they hadn't been traveling together long, he was slowly coming to terms with the boy's habits. Ace liked to pick fights, he still felt sorry for the poor shark that tried to attack their boat.

It had taken them only a week to reach Orange Town from Syrup Village. They hadn't had any trouble besides the shark that had decided it wanted a taste of the two men. Ace had hit it pretty good with one of the oars they had in the boat, scaring it off,= and shocking Roberto. When he had asked the boy, he had only explained he had fought creatures in the water before, mostly crocodiles that wanted to eat his little brother.

Their food finally arrived and as usual, Ace began digging in without a second thought. Roberto ate at a slower pace, not in too much of a hurry to finish his food. By the time he had finished Ace was on his sixth plate, and Roberto didn't see him stopping anytime soon. He turned his attention to look around the restaurant in interest, listening in on some of the townsfolk for information.

"You hear about Booth?" One man asked.

"That guy over at the boat shop?" The second asked.

The first nodded. "Yeah, he's still talking about setting sail one day."

"Hasn't he been saying that since he was a kid?"

"Yeah. His brother made him work in his shop, instead of spending his day just studying," The first man continued with a chuckle.

Roberto stopped listening after that, this Booth guy seemed interesting, they'd have to look into it. He glanced over to see Ace finishing his eighth plate, and seemingly done. The raven's eyes were watching the same men, he had been listening to the conversation as well.

"Ready to go?" Roberto asked his captain.

Ace nodded. "Yeah."

The two stood and Ace threw money down for their meal before they left-the raven was quite generous when he needed to be. As they headed out into the town, Roberto knew they'd be keeping an eye out for anyone to join their crew, but also basic supplies. They would need a slightly bigger boat soon, they didn't need a big one since they'd leave it once they reached the Red Line. But if they wanted a nice sized one for additional crew-mates, it was good to look for one, and that Booth guy would be a bonus.

Without even realizing it Roberto found himself at the docks, and his captain began looking over the boats in interest. Ace stared over the small ships trying to find one that would be good, and not cost a lot since they were going over the red-line. They needed a new one because of the shark attack, and the fact that the boat would be too small if they added another person.

"Looking for a boat?" a loud voice questioned.

Ace turned to see a rather large fellow watching them from the shack nearby. He walked up to the man, and noticed he was a bit taller than Ace himself, which was surprising. Roberto joined his captain, and his eyes landed on the book next to the large man, noting the maps that had been placed inside. He guessed that this man was Booth, the one those men had been talking about.

"We need a new boat for our crew," Ace explained.

Roberto glanced at his captain. "We're also looking for someone with a fair amount of navigation knowledge."

The man seemed to take interest in that but glanced over the ships. "Our ships are the finest you could want from Orange Town. They're mostly simple fishing boats."

Roberto nodded, watching the man. "We just need one large enough for possibly another person, and cheap."

"We're heading for the Red Line, we'll be getting another boat on the other side," Ace explained.

"You'll want one that will stay in pretty good condition to sell then," the man added as he studied his boats.

"You work here alone?" Roberto questioned.

The man chuckled. "Family business, my brother runs it now. I just got stuck working for him."

Ace began walking away to look at the boats a bit more as the two began talking. He'd let Roberto deal with the man, he knew what his crewmate was thinking, and he was fine with it. As he walked to the other end of the area he felt like he found a good boat. It looked pretty sturdy and was just what they needed for the three of them.

Ace turned back to see Roberto and the man talking excitedly looking over the books the man had. Ace chuckled before meandering back towards them, watching the two interact. As he approached he saw Roberto turn to look at him. He could tell that Roberto wanted Booth to join, and Ace knew that his knowledge would be very much needed.

"So let's close this deal, and get the belongings transferred," Ace started.

"Which one are you buying?"

Ace pointed to the boat. "That one, it'll fit the three of us pretty nicely and it's cheap."

Booth paused. "Us?"

Roberto nodded. "We need a navigator, heard you wanted to sail."

"What better opportunity are you going to get?" Ace asked.

Booth nodded. "I'll have to tell my brother and grab my stuff."

"You do that while we transfer our stuff."

Roberto pulled out his wallet, handing over the correct amount of money. Once the transaction was done he and Ace returned to the docks they had left their boat at. They sailed it around to the other side, and sold it to another worker before transferring their belongings. They couldn't wait to set out with their new crewmate, they could finally head for the Red Line now that they were properly set.

**~End ch. 4~**

**I actually was planning something different but my Beta pointed out some things I had forgotten, we came up with a better plan for what I wanted for later. Thanks again to my beta, Lady Spritzy, for doing beta on my stories. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**kunf'you'z-ed: Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying the story. I'm doing my best to do some linking but also differentiate the travels of the brothers. **

**Till next time and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**~A Thief~**

Ace leaned back against the railing of the boat as Booth and Roberto readied to go into town. He watched the two interestedly as they stepped onto the dock. Roberto turned back to his captain and the boy tipped his hat to bid his friend farewell. Roberto chuckled before heading away from the ship, Booth following after.

It had been a while since they had left Booth's home. They had been hopping around the various islands on the way to the Red Line and they were getting ready for the last leg of their journey. Ace looked up at the sky, figuring Sabo would have set out by now. God, he wondered what his little brothers were doing right now. He kind of wanted to meet Sabo out here.

Ace stretched back before sliding down the side of the ship a bit more. He tilted his cowboy hat down to keep the sun out of his eyes. He closed his eyes as he let out a huge yawn, he figured it'd be okay to take a quick nap. The heat from the sun beat down on him, lulling him into a comfortable sleep.

Hours had to passed when Ace was awoken by soft footsteps crossing the wood of the deck. Ace blinked his eyes open sleepily, and brought his hand up slowly and carefully to his hat. The footsteps didn't sound familiar or like they would belong to men as large as Roberto and Booth.

He tilted the brim of the hat up and peeked out carefully at the deck around him. His eyes caught sight of movement from his left and he moved to follow the orange-haired figure that was coming up from below the ship. Ace watched the person for a few before standing up as they once again descended into the cabin below.

Ace moved over to the bag the person had left, and a quick look through told him it was definitely most of the treasure they had been able to collect on the way. Ace stared at the bag, not sure what to do. He had never been stolen from before-he was used to being the one doing the stealing.

He heard something clatter to the floor and turned to look at the figure, eyes widening as he noticed it was a girl. Ace looked her over as she stared him down, fingers inching to where she probably had her weapon hidden. Ace held his hands up in a truce, but the girl didn't relax. Ace rolled his eyes before looking the girl over.

She wasn't too old, maybe a year or so younger then himself, and she certainly looked like someone who wouldn't need to be stealing. Ace's eyes moved over her trying to figure out why she was stealing their things before stopping at her neck. She was wearing a pair of goggles that seemed awfully familiar.

"Those goggles."

The girl glared. "They're mine."

"Really?" Ace looked at her in disbelief. "Funny, because I know my brother has a pair just like that."

The girl looked away for a split second, telling him all he needed to know. "I found them just lying around."

"I'm to believe that why?"

The girl stared. "Because you know nothing about me."

"You're trying to steal my treasure."

"I wasn't trying to."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I wasn't trying. I was succeeding."

"But you got caught. Therefore, you were trying."

The girl glared at him as she crossed her arms, not looking pleased or safe on the boat now. Ace sighed as he sat on the deck next to the bag of treasure. He glanced at it before looking at the girl again, contemplating what to do.

"Let's make a deal."

The girl watched him. "A deal?"

Ace nodded. "How much are those goggles and the medallion you took with those worth? I'll give you however much of my treasure you want, except any of the personal effects you took."

"Wait you're offering me your treasure?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Like I said those goggles look like my brother's, and if they are his then you probably took his medallion, and therefore I must get those objects back." Ace watched her steadily.

The girl seemed to be thinking about it and Ace was attempting to be patient enough for her to think it over. As the time grew he began to get pissed off: it shouldn't have been that hard of a decision. She'd be getting way more than those goggles and the damn medallion were worth. Ace stood up as he glared the girl down, she went back on guard as he towered over her.

"Look, either take the deal or don't."

The girl watched him. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll be forced to use force to make you give up." Ace leaned forward slightly. "It's not wise to steal from pirates, some can hold very nasty grudges."

The girl glared. "I only steal from pirates. Besides, the treasure I'm stealing was stolen anyways so it doesn't matter."

"That's some twisted logic there. What's a girl like you need the money for?"

The girl glared. "I just like stealing from pirates."

Ace sighed. "Look, deal or not? I don't want to fight a girl, and those goggles aren't worth what I'm offering you so you might as well hand them over."

"The medallion?" The girl asked after a moment.

Ace sighed. "I wish I could say keep it but it's important to my brother as well. He'd probably like it back."

The girl slipped the goggles off and dug into the small pouch on her belt. Ace watched as she pulled out the medallion and handed it and the goggles to him. Ace nodded in appreciation before moving aside so she could get to the treasure. The girl paused next to the bag, turning to look at Ace again.

"Why aren't you more concerned about the treasure?"

Ace smiled. "I don't need it necessarily. Besides it was treasure we found thanks to maps and stories people told. We didn't loot it or anything."

The girl nodded before kneeling down to rummage through the treasure. Ace turned away to give her some privacy. He turned back as he heard the sounds of footsteps fading off into the distance. He smirked as he saw a small amount of treasure left behind, enough to get them over the Red Line, he guessed. It seemed the girl did have a bit of a soft spot for people after all.

Ace grabbed the treasure and stashed it below before returning to the deck to continue his nap till his crew returned. Upon Roberto's return, the raven received a lecture on the importance of staying awake during guard duty. He wasn't too happy about the missing treasure, but let Ace off the hook reluctantly.

The three young men spent the evening having fun and partying, excited for the next leg of their journey. Ace finally felt like his journey was taking off and soon he'd be a well-known pirate. That night as he lay in bed he looked over the wanted posters Roberto had grabbed, eyeing one in particular. He couldn't wait till he and his crew were strong enough to face the strongest pirate crew in the world. And when they did, they would win, and their names would be known.

**~End ch. 5~**

**So the events of this chapter were supposed to happen last chapter, but my beta found a problem with it so last chapter got changed drastically. Ace is a butt sometimes when it comes to writing him, he seems to like wanting to fall asleep when I really need to get the stuff done. **

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Lady Spritzy, who by the way just posted a valentine's day story for Tashigi and Zoro know as Cross My Heart. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Marion: Thanks for the review.**

**kunf'you'z-ed: Glad your enjoying the story! Next chapter is the Red Line! I adore Marco so much, I can't wait for him either, but he's getting love in A Promise from Brotherhood. **

**Well till next time then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**~The Red Line~**

Ace stared up at the massive land form looming far above them. Looking to the left or the right resulted in watching the wall stretch far into the distance. He had never seen the Red Line in anything but books, and definitely had never been there in person. Booth was helping guide them to the dock bay that was connected to the wall.

As the boat neared the dock Ace jumped out to tie it up, and looked around the dock at all the other boats. A few merchants we're leaving the dock, their boats tied to the dock, and all their belongings on their back. A dock hand approached them once he finished with a merchant.

"Welcome to the Red Line."

Roberto stepped forward. "Thank you. We're new coming here, what do we do now?"

The man nodded in understand. "Since you can't take your boat over with you, I pay you whatever I see fit for the boat."

"So then when we get to the other side what do we do for a boat?" Booth questioned, glancing at all of the boats.

"There will be another docking bay like this one. It should have plenty of boats to choose from for your journey."

Ace watched the man. "And if there aren't any boats?"

The man laughed. "Then you'll have to wait till someone comes to the Red Line."

Ace frowned at the thought and Roberto stepped closer to the man. "What can you give us for our boat then?"

Ace and Booth watched as the two went to the boat, looking it over. The man nodded his head thoughtfully before talking with Roberto. Roberto nodded and smiled, seeming to agree with the price. As they walked back to the other two crewmates Roberto met Ace's eyes.

"I'll go collect the money. Why don't you two grab our belongings?"

Ace nodded. "Right."

He and Booth quickly moved to the boat, clearing out any belongs they would need. They grabbed all of theirs and Roberto's personal effects and all of the supplies they had gathered. Ace did a quick sweep of the boat after he left their belongings with Booth on the dock. Finding nothing left behind, he quickly departed from the boat.

Booth began shouldering their belongings, and Ace helped shoulder his stuff and Roberto's as well as other supplies. When Roberto and Booth had seen Ace's strength they had been generally surprised at how much he could carry. And all he had said was what could they expect when he had hunted food on an island that had creatures five times bigger than him as a kid.

They made their way to the dock hand station where Roberto was accepting the money for the boat. Ace yawned as they waited nearby for the two to finish, a few people walking onto the dock to look at the boats. The dock hand quickly finished business and walked off to greet the new arrivals.

Ace moved over to Roberto, handing him some of his stuff as the man pocketed the money. Booth began making his way up the stairs, Roberto following close behind. Ace glanced at the booth, seeing the dock hand's bag of money just sitting out. Ace looked back at the man to see him not paying any attention and Ace smirked, grabbing a few coins from the bag before following his crew up. It never ceased to amaze him how careless people were with their money. Besides, Roberto couldn't get mad at him: they'd need extra money for their boat on the other side.

As Ace arrived at the top of the steps, he joined his crew in looking over the town. It was a bustling city full of people traveling the Red Line and those who lived there. Ace and the others began making their way through the large city, heading for the other side.

"Ace, wait."

Ace turned back to Roberto. "What?"

"It's getting late, we should just rest here for the night. This town is quiet big, and we're at least halfway across."

Ace frowned. "Is that safe?"

"Safe?" Booth looked between the two confused at what Ace said.

Roberto didn't look sure as he answered. "As long as we keep a low profile, that dock hand thinks we're new merchants."

"So as long as we keep that cover we're fine?"

Roberto nodded. "Yeah, so keep a cool head and don't cause trouble"

Ace scowled. "Yes mother."

Roberto shot the boy a scathing look at that and Ace just smiled back sheepishly. Roberto led the way to a nearby inn and paid for their room and they settled in, more than happy to rest for the night. Ace grabbed the money bag Roberto carried with him and placed the coins he had snatched inside of it, noticing the scathing look Roberto sent him.

Ace smiled back sheepishly. "Think of it as a lesson. He knows now not too leave the coins just sitting out in the open."

"He still gave us a generous amount for the boat."

Ace shrugged. "I guess."

Roberto sighed, not knowing how to deal with the boy. Ace was still a big mystery to the entire crew, even after traveling this long together, and they still didn't know much about the boy, aside from his brothers.

Ace stretched, heading down to the bar to look for food, while the other two deciding to follow their captain. They sat down and ordered, enjoying the time to relax and plan, as Roberto and Booth intended to do. Ace looked around the bar at the other patrons, trying to get a feel for the people.

His eyes fell on a particularly vocal group, and he looked them over carefully. His time being raised by Dadan told him all he needed to know, if their loud boasting didn't. They were bandits, and the Red Line must be perfect for their attacks, they had an entire area to run through, not worrying about being stuck on a small island.

One of the bandits laughed loudly. "I can't believe that last place we raided."

Another one joined in. "It was like taking candy from babies."

"They were babies you dolt. Did you see how afraid they were?" the first asked.

"Those people think they're safe up here from those damn sea dogs, but they never learn," another added.

"Us bandits are far better than any dog of the sea."

Ace frowned at that before turning away from them. Dadan and her crew had never once bad mouthed any other group. Sure, no one bothered the Dadan family, but at the same time Dadan gave respect where due. Even when fighting Bluejam the woman had only fought him because of the fact Ace wouldn't run. She didn't try to act all high and mighty around the pirates just because she lived on land.

"You okay there?" Roberto asked, looking at Ace.

Ace looked up and realized he had been in deep thought. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Please don't start a fight."

Ace laughed. "I won't. They aren't worth my time. Bandits like that are normally all talk and little action."

"Oh?" Booth asked in interest.

Ace smiled. "Let's just say I knew a mountain bandit gang growing up."

"Is that all you're going to tell us?" Roberto asked, watching his captain.

Ace blinked. "I guess? Is it a big deal? They were just mountain bandits."

"I see." Roberto watched Ace, who just watched him in confusion.

Booth intercepted the possible argument. "Do you think they've fought any pirates?"

Ace looked at the bandits. "Probably not. My little brother got involved with some bandits when he was a kid, thought they could take on some puny pirates. They got their asses handed to them pretty good. Those guys talk just like how Luffy described the others did."

"You're brother was associated with pirates?" Booth asked.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, they're the ones who encouraged him to go out to sea. I plan to meet up with that crew when we reach the Grand Line."

"How do you know they're out there?" Roberto asked.

Ace smirked. "I've seen their recent wanted posters. They're out there, and I plan to meet them."

Roberto smiled at the younger man: the raven never ceased to amaze him. He could give so little information but give a lot away about himself. The boy was involved with bandits growing up, pirates, and knew how to hunt game twice his size. Roberto wanted to know more about his captain, but figured it wasn't time to ask him anything.

Their meal came soon enough and Ace joined Roberto and Booth in planning their next moves, as they'd be in the town for a few days. Once they reached the other end they'd procure a boat and then buy the supplies they'd need in the North Blue. Once finished they all went back to their room, looking forward to the next leg of their journey.

**~End ch. 6~**

**Sorry to update so late, my beta reader, Lady Spritzy, was busy working on her Nico Robin costume for naka-kon. It's in three weeks and we're both going, so she's been working on her dress nearly non-stop.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**kunf'you'z-ed: Ace cares for his brothers, he won't let anyone steal from them no matter what, that being why he wanted Sabo's stuff back. At the same time he gets along pretty well with Roberto and Booth, I can't wait to introduce later characters like Nathaniel. **

**Till next time then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~The North Blue~**

Ace stared out at the sea that stretched before him from the top of the Red Line. Roberto was down below speaking with the dock hand about a boat, and Booth was looking over the boats with them. Ace just stared ahead, trying to get a feel for the new sea, it was completely new territory for all three of them. At least on the East Blue they had a small idea about what to expect, but the North Blue was different.

Ace looked down as he heard someone shout his name, watching Roberto wave up to him. He nodded before making his way down the mountain side to the dock below. Roberto turned back to the dock hand, continuing the discussion. Ace arrived and went to Booth who was looking the boat over carefully.

"So?"

Booth looked at his captain. "This boat will do for now. It's a bit bigger then our last, so it'll be perfect if we get more crewmembers."

Ace nodded, trusting his navigator. "We'll need an actual carpenter eventually."

Booth nodded in agreement. "I know a bit about boats but only enough to get us by. And considering where we'll be heading, that won't be enough."

"We also need a cook and a doctor." Roberto walked up behind them, startling the two.

It was true that they had gotten by so far with Roberto's meager cooking skills and Ace's minimal knowledge of medicine. Ace nodded as he took in Roberto's words while Roberto and Booth began to discuss their next plans and what supplies they'd need for the next leg of the trip. Ace hopped onto the boat, walking into the room of the ship, intent on getting the feel of it before they sailed. Roberto called his name after a while, and Ace returned to his crew, content with their new vessel.

"We need to finish gathering supplies for the trip." Roberto pulled out a list he had been working on since the night before.

"How much longer you think we're going to be here?" Booth questioned watching Roberto.

"A day or two, we just need to get the supplies and then we'll be ready." Roberto sighed before looking up at the sky. "Getting to this side of the Red Line took longer than I thought so we don't have daylight left."

"Do we want to leave someone with the boat tonight, just in case?" Ace questioned as he looked around the dock.

Roberto nodded. "Probably be safest."

Ace nodded before looking back at the Red Line in thought. They had spent most of the day getting to the dock. The shops were probably already closing up for the night and they wouldn't be able to get much done anyways. Ace glanced at their supplies they had with them. they needed to be put away before they did anything else.

"Let's get all this stuff put up, then you two go and find a place to stay." Ace grabbed his bag as he gave the orders.

"The two of us?" Roberto followed his captain, confused.

"Yeah. You know what we need, and Booth can help pick out anything you forgot."

Booth followed them after grabbing a few more objects. "So you'll be staying here then?"

"Yeah."

Roberto sighed as he studied his captain carefully, not really wanting to leave him by himself. He had done that once before they had met Booth. It hadn't ended well, at least for the guys who had attacked Ace. Booth seemed unsure of what to do-he hadn't seen how much trouble Ace could get into-but he had heard Roberto's accounts.

Roberto sighed as he and Booth moved to exit the boat once they put everything inside. Ace had volunteered to put everything away, saying it'd give him something to do while they were gone. Roberto looked around the dock, seeing nothing Ace could really get into trouble with, but the young captain always seemed to find a way. He turned back to stare at his captain, the raven stared back with a sheepish smile.

"Don't cause trouble."

Ace rolled his eyes. "I won't."

"That's what you said last time."

Ace chuckled slightly. "That was last time."

Roberto sighed. "Just remember we're not in the East Blue anymore."

"So?"

"The East Blue is known as the weakest of the seas," Booth supplied as Roberto glanced his way.

Roberto nodded. "I don't know what the North Blue is known as, but I can say it probably isn't weak."

"I'll be fine."

Roberto looked skeptical. "I'll believe that when I come back and you don't have any new injuries."

Ace rolled his eyes again. "Yes, mom."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then stop telling me what to do and being such a worrywart."

"I wouldn't worry if you didn't get yourself into trouble!"

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Not always." Roberto glared at the raven.

Ace glared back. "I thought I'd get away from the lectures once I became a captain."

Roberto smirked. "Afraid not. Once you become capable of standing on your own two feet then I'll stop lecturing you."

"Standing on my own two feet?" Ace sent his friend a confused look. "Don't I do that now?"

Roberto laughed. "You're still a kid. You have a lot to learn about the world."

"You're not that much older than me."

"No I'm not, but I know a lot more then you do." Roberto paused. "When I stop worrying about your safety is when I stop lecturing you."

Ace huffed as he turned from his crew, but once his back was to him he let out a small smile. He hated being lectured, but it felt nice to have someone doing it because they cared. It reminded Ace of Sabo, and that made him feel at home. He was slowly opening up more to the two, he just wasn't sure what he was willing to trust them with.

"By the way," Booth began, trying to draw their attention from the argument. "I've been wondering something."

"What?" Ace asked.

"Did you guys go to Logue Town before getting me?"

Ace shook his head. "Nope."

"We didn't even make it in that direction." Roberto admitted after a moment.

"Why not? Don't all pirates, at least those in the East Blue, go there to start their journeys?"

"I guess it's because we didn't need to head that way." Roberto looked back at Ace for confirmation.

Ace nodded before frowning. "I wouldn't have wanted to go there anyways."

"Why not?" Booth looked confused. "Most new pirates want to see the place where the Pirate King died."

Ace's frown deepened. "Because I don't want to waste my time on people who are better off forgotten."

"Ace?" Roberto asked worried.

Ace smiled suddenly. "You guys better get going, it's getting late."

"Ace. Is everything ok?" Roberto looked at his captain carefully.

"Of course. I'm going to go finish putting stuff away, see you tomorrow."

Before either could reply Ace had headed back into the cabin, closing the door behind him. He waited for their footsteps to begin moving away before banging his fist on the door. He slid down to the ground as he glared at the opposite wall trying to rid his mind of that man.

"I'll surpass him. I have to. If I don't I won't ever be truly free."

**~End ch. 7~**

**Sorry for the late update, my beta-reader is really getting busy with school and costume and work and such. So it's been hectic in fact for the next few weeks she is going to be taking a break from checking these chapters, so I'll be flying solo. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**kunf'you'z-ed: Ace lived a sheltered life, besides Dadan and the bandits, Makino, Garp and his brothers he was never close to anyone. He doesn't know what to share or what not to exactly. That's why Roberto worries so much about him. **

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**~Narcolepsy~**

Roberto watched Ace carefully, worried for the raven-haired captain. The man had been pushing himself since they had left the Red Line. He took most of the strong work that came with the boat, and even took a lot of the night watches. During the day he generally slept a little bit before he was up helping out again.

Roberto wasn't quite sure what the raven's plans were or his desire to charge forth, but this stubborn personality was getting on his nerves. It was a good thing that they were approaching Lvneel soon. Once they got there they could rest, and hopefully Ace would finally allow his body to relax.

Roberto looked over the sea from the small crow's nest, and smiled as he saw the island in the distance. He looked back down to where Booth was guiding the ship, Ace helping with the sails and the workings of the vessel.

"I see the island!" Roberto called down.

Booth glanced at his maps before nodding. "That should Lvneel, no other islands close to us."

"How long are we planning on staying?" Ace asked from his place on the deck.

Roberto looked in thought. "We need to restock on supplies, probably wouldn't hurt to find a new crew member or two."

Ace nodded. "Any preferences?"

Roberto thought about it as he climbed out of the crow's nest. "Not really. I'd like us to have a doctor or a cook soon."

"A shipwright would be a good call also." The two turned their attention to Booth. "I only know so much about ships."

Roberto nodded in agreement. "It'd be good to have a shipwright for when we reach the Red Line again."

Ace nodded. "So look for a cook, a doctor, or a shipwright then?"

Roberto nodded. "I can do that when we reach town."

The raven shook his head. "I got it, I'm the captain so it's my job to recruit."

"Ace-" Roberto began.

Ace smiled as he continued. "Booth can stay with the boat till I get back." He turned to Roberto. "You can go and start restocking. We can stay here for a few days to ensure we get everything."

Roberto sighed. "Ace, I don't think that's a good plan."

Ace sighed. "Stop worrying so much."

"You haven't properly rested in days."

"I'll rest while we're on the island."

Roberto sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so nagging?"

Booth looked between the two, not wanting another fight. "Guys, let's not fight."

"We're not fighting!" Both snapped at the navigator, though Roberto did apologize for the tone he used a second later.

The captain and his first-mate set about ignoring each other for the rest of the journey to the island. Roberto went and began making a list of what they had and what they would need. The moment they landed, Ace tied the boat to the dock before taking off to go look around town. Roberto moved to follow after, intent on getting what he wanted done, and hopefully keeping his captain out of trouble.

"Aren't you being a bit too stern with him?"

Roberto glanced at Booth. "Maybe. The kid doesn't seem to think how things will affect us when he does things and gets hurt."

Booth nodded. "He does know how to care for himself though."

"I know that, but I still worry about him."

Booth watched Roberto walk towards the city, intent on getting their supplies. Booth sighed, wishing that the two would just see eye to eye already. Roberto had mellowed out a bit since Booth joined, or so Ace had mentioned, yet it didn't seem like Ace had changed. Booth knew despite being on good terms with Ace, the raven wasn't open with him all the way yet. Booth sighed, he couldn't wait till they eventually fell into a nice mix and weren't at each other's throats for little things.

_~Ace~_

Ace was walking through the town, looking over everything, having a good time exploring. He sighed as he slowed to a stop, his mind kept wondering back to the argument he had with Roberto. Why did the man always argue with him over the littlest things, it's not like he was a kid. Ace paused at the thought, wondering if he would have been treated that way if he was a kid.

Ace sighed, moving off the main street as people glared at him for taking up the street. He walked down one of the side streets, mind swimming as he tried to figure out what to do about Roberto. The man was right, he knew he was pushing himself to hard, but he felt he needed to for his crew.

Ace knew he would have to apologize once he returned to the boat, and he planned to. He just wasn't ready to admit he was wrong. He would at least find a new member for their crew, one that would make Roberto admit he did a good job. Then the man wouldn't be mad about him overworking, or he would but maybe less angry at least?

Roberto could nag worse than Sabo, and Sabo nagged pretty bad. The blonde always seemed to find something that he was doing was wrong. Though normally it involved something with Luffy, or just the two ravens getting into trouble. Ace chuckled, he really wanted to have Roberto and Sabo meet, yet at the same time that might be a bad idea.

Ace yawned as he slowed down, stretching slightly. He brought a hand up to his eyes rubbing them sleepily and shook his head. He attempted to take a few more steps before he fell forward. His eyes closing as he fell. His narcolepsy shutting the world out as he landed on the ground.

_~Roberto~_

Roberto moved through the market, inquiring about the many items he needed on his list. He bought when it seemed like a good price and haggled when it was more then he thought it should be. It took him a few hours to do the necessary shopping, and he was a bit disappointed he didn't get everything he needed.

As he was walking back to the ship, he went over the list, trying to see what he still needed. He'd have to make another trip the next day to grab the rest of the stuff. As he approached the boat, he saw the light on inside the ship, and nobody on deck. It was rather early for Ace to be inside, Booth spent most of his free time pouring over his maps. So the navigator being inside the ship wasn't too big of a surprise.

Roberto moved into the main cabin and nodded his head at Booth when the man looked up. Roberto began putting everything up as Booth turned back to his maps. The two were silent, and Roberto found it strange Ace hadn't bounded up asking about food since he got back. Maybe the raven was finally resting like Roberto had wanted.

"Ace sleeping?"

Booth stopped looking over the maps. "No, he's not back yet."

"Not back?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah."

Roberto frowned. "What could be taking him so long."

Booth shrugged. "He probably found something interesting and lost track of time. He'll be back soon."

"I hope so." Roberto glanced out the window at the setting sun, a frown on his face.

_~Side Street~_

A tall figure walked down the side street, the sun beginning to sink into the horizon. His long black over coat flowing behind him. His face shadowed by his top hat as he approached the end of the side street. He paused as he neared the figure laying face down in the middle of the street. He knelt next to the young man, checking him over before glancing at the boys face.

"You're an interesting specimen." The figure muttered. "Best get you inside, after all I couldn't just leave such a thing here for the night."

The figure picked up the young man, carrying the raven towards another side street intent on returning home. The raven slept the entire way, not even noticing as he was whisked away from the outside.

**~End ch. 8~**

**Sorry for the late update! Yesterday which is my normal update day became hectic with studying for school and work ran super late. As for today spent most the morning getting my sewing machine fixed up for my beta to finish her costume on.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thanks for the review, and yeah Roberto is a worrywart.**

**Till next time then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**~Strange Meeting~**

Roberto awoke early the next morning, and looking around the cabin he sighed as he found Ace nowhere to be seen. He got up and moved about the ship, hoping to catch a glimpse of their captain. He soon found himself standing on the deck, looking out over the dock, trying to figure out where his captain was. Booth soon awoke as well and made his way towards Roberto, frowning at the man's serious expression.

"Ace leave already?"

Roberto shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not even sure he came back."

"Do you think he got into some trouble?"

Roberto sighed. "I hope not."

Booth frowned as Roberto climbed off the ship and began making his way up the dock. The man didn't need to ask where he was going. Booth sighed before settling down to wait for his captain and first mate to return to the ship. He only hoped that Ace was okay and hadn't gotten severely hurt.

_~A House~_

A figure approached the black haired youth on the bed and grabbed his arm, inserting the needle into it as he drew some blood. The figure nodded before extracting the needle and the sample he had gathered before moving away from the young man. He headed out the door, leaving the man on the bed to sleep.

_~In Town~_

Roberto moved quickly through town, anxiety growing as he searched the crowds for his captain. He paused next to a group of women and listened into their conversation as they talked excitedly. The first mate was hoping for a clue to where his captain was, and it wasn't a secret that women found the young man attractive.

"Did you hear about the dead body the other day?" One woman asked.

"Dead body?" The other inquired.

The woman nodded. "There was this young raven haired boy just lying on the ground."

"Didn't anyone do anything?" The other asked worried.

The first shook her head. "Of course not. People were terrified that he may have had that disease."

"That Amber lead one?"

The first nodded. "That one."

"I heard that the entire town had been dealt with though."

"It was but there were rumors years ago about a boy being spotted in the area with the disease." The first looked around nervously.

The second gasped. "You're kidding!"

The first shook her head. "I'm not."

"Do you think that dead boy may have." The second trailed off.

The first nodded. "That's why a lot of people were staying away."

"Did the guards take care of it?"

The first nodded. "The body was gone this morning."

Roberto walked away from the women, his heart beating wildly. It had to have been Ace, the boy probably had a fit of narcolepsy and passed out. It had been a surprise the first time he had found out about the narcolepsy. Ever since Roberto tried to keep an eye on the raven, but that didn't always work out.

Roberto bit his lip before running off through the city, looking for where Ace may have collapsed. It wasn't hard to find after he asked around and when he reached the alley there was truly no sign of the raven. He walked down the street, trying to find a clue to where his captain was.

_~A House~_

Ace forced his eyes open, and groggily stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what happened. It took him a moment to realize that the ceiling was not the one from his ship. He sat up quickly and looked around trying to figure out where he was. He noted the fact that he was in a room that was scarcely decorated.

Someone had to have found him after he fell asleep outside, but was the person to be trusted or not. Ace got up slowly from the bed and made his way carefully to the door, not sure if he would trip something or not. He placed his hand on the knob and turned but found the door locked. He groaned before moving back to the bed to sit and wait for his captor to return.

Ace sat on the bed for what seemed like hours before he heard a noise from the other side of the door. He stared at it as he heard something being inserted into the keyhole. The knob began to turn slowly as the door was opened. He continued to watch as it opened more and more, waiting to see the person who had taken him.

Ace blinked as he stared at the man in front of him in surprise. The man was tall with brown hair, what was unusual were his teeth, they resembled a vampire's. The man seemed shocked to see Ace awake but smiled anyways and closed the door behind him. Ace felt his muscles tense as the man walked closer to him, eyes roaming over Ace's body.

"It's good to see your okay." The man nodded his head at Ace.

Ace nodded back respectfully yet still confused. "I am."

"I found you passed out in an alley. Are you ill?"

Ace blinked. "No. It's probably because I've been pushing myself hard and I have narcolepsy."

"I see then that is good. I was worried when your blood didn't show any serious problems."

"My blood? You took a sample of my blood?" Ace tensed more.

The man held his hands up quickly. "Do not fret. I did it only to see if you were indeed ill. After all people were avoiding you in fear of being sick."

"Why would they fear that?"

The man sighed. "Years ago there was a disease in this part known as Amber Lead. The entire town that had it was cleansed but a person had been rumored to be seen with it. They feared you may have had it."

"And you weren't?" Ace question slightly suspicious.

The man shook his head. "It's not contagious. That's just a load of crap that was fed to people by the World Government."

Ace nodded. "I see."

"When I found nothing I was worried there was something else wrong with you."

Ace smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright. Next time try not to scare the entire city." The man sat in the only chair in the room.

The two sat there in silence trying to figure out what to do now. Ace looked the man over, finding him to look very well educated. He was also apparently a doctor, and a good one at that. Ace nodded as he decided something.

"Would you join my crew?"

**~End ch. 9~**

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter! So sorry for the late update, I was at a con all weekend and I meant to finish the chapters during my free time but I forgot. I had a lot of fun running around as Nami though and I met an awesome Law, Bepo, Ace, Corazon, and Luffy. It was amazing and fun!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
